Life without you
by StarChild4
Summary: Rating may be changed later.Val's old best friend comes to Kingsport. Caite is jealous. And someone falls for her.
1. Christy

Author's Note: I do not own the characters of "In a Heartbeat". However, I do own Christy because she is my character I made up.  
  
"Hey guy's, remember when I told you about my best friend from New York?" Val asked as she entered the EMS station. And went over to Tyler and gave him a kiss. Her and Tyler have been going out for 6 months now.  
  
"You mean, Christy, the one you never stop talking about?" Tyler asked.  
  
Val playfully slapped him.  
  
" Ya her, well, her grand-ma's friend past away and her parents came to Kingsport to help her get over it and Christy came with them" Val finished.  
  
" So, are you going to introduce us to her?" Hank asked.  
  
" Of course," Val said.  
  
"Actually, I asked Alex if I could bring her over and he said sure. So, I'm going bring her over at 2:00."  
  
Everyone glanced at the clock.  
  
" Well, you better get going, it's ten to two." Jamie answered. As Val left, they could here Brooke walking down the hall.  
  
" Go" Whispered Hank.  
  
All three of them tried racing out of the room but they didn't quite make it.  
  
" Hey, I need paperwork, now!" Brooke replied in a hurry. Passing the paperwork around.  
  
" Jamie you have inventory,"  
  
"Crap, again I thought I just did inventory!" Jamie said sighing.  
  
Brooke left the room leaving the three guys to do paperwork. Obviously, paperwork was incredibly boring so every two seconds Jamie, Hank and Tyler were glancing at the clock in silence.  
  
" How long does it take to pick somebody up?" Hank questioned.  
  
" Twenty minutes!" Val answered entering the room at that precise moment.  
  
" Thank god, you're here I'm sick of doing inventory." Jamie said sounding relived.  
  
Hank left the room and returned 2 minutes later with Alex and Brooke. "This is Christy everybody, Christy this is Tyler," Val was saying before she got interrupted.  
  
"Is that Tyler, Tyler your boyfriend?" Christy asked.  
  
"Yes it is!" Tyler responded.  
  
" This is Hank, Jamie, Alex and Brooke" Val concluded.  
  
"Nice to meet you all!" Christy exclaimed.  
  
Christy couldn't seem to take her eyes off one specific person. When he finally came around to shake her hand Christy asked him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but what is your name?"  
  
"Jamie, Jamie Waite"  
  
"It's nice to meet you Jamie." Christy said smiling like an idiot with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Jamie smiled back at her.  
  
For some reason, Jamie and Christy couldn't take their eyes off of each other all day.  
  
Hey guys! I hope you liked the first Chapter, I haven't written any stories, this is my first. So please review cause if no one is reading it then I will stop. Thanks. 


	2. Pizza, Jamie and some more

Author's Note: I do not own In a Heartbeat or the Character's. But I do own Christy because she is my Character.  
  
Val and Christy finally left the station and got into Val's car.  
  
" I still can't believe you left New York for Kingsport," Christy said sighing.  
  
" Well, you better believe it," laughed Val.  
  
" I know, I know it's just I miss you all the time and so does everybody else, you know?  
  
" I understand, I miss you and everybody everyday. But, I am happy here. I have Tyler, I go to a great school, and I am on the cheerleading squad and the EMT squad." Val said.  
  
"So, tell me who's that guy, Jamie" Christy said practically hysterical.  
  
"Jamie, Why? Oh no, no Christy. Jamie's a great guy but you don't won't to get involved with him!" Val said sounding concerned.  
  
" I don't have the time, remember? Today is Monday I leave Thursday. I just wanted to know."  
  
" Sorry. Jamie is on the squad now because he wants to but a year ago. He was counting the days till his release. The squad was like jail to him. He was caught stealing and was put on the squad for community service. Anyways, after his time was up, he took the EMT test, past and was on the squad" Val finished as she pulled up to Christy's grand-ma's.  
  
"Val, I am so glad I got to come, you are my best friend. And as for Jamie you know I am leaving I just have a crush. I get a lot of crushes and I don't act on them all. It'll go away." Christy said opening the door.  
  
" Oh ya, I forgot to tell you, the squad and Brooke are going out for pizza tomorrow. Alex wanted me to ask you if you would like to come. What do you think?"  
  
" Will umm. Jamie be there" Christy asked in a small voice.  
  
" Of course he will."  
  
"Count me in.  
  
~ Back at the station~  
  
"So. what did you guys think of Val's friend Christy?" Tyler asked.  
  
" She's nice" Hank answered.  
  
"Oh she's more than nice, man," Jamie said laughing "She's I don't know. cute."  
  
" Hey guy's I'm back" Val said.  
  
"Any calls?"  
  
" Umm.Nope and our umm. shift is over, see ya!" Jamie said running out of the door.  
  
"What's up with him?" Val said asked sounding confused.  
  
"Hmm. Let's just say he thinks a certain somebody is cute!" Hank filled her in.  
  
" Ya lets leave it at that!" Tyler laughed.  
  
"WHAT! Oh my, gosh. He thinks Christy is cute?"  
  
"Oh ya he is definitely not acting like Jamie" Hank finished.  
  
"Any way's I have to go see you guys tomorrow." Hank said walking out of the door.  
  
"So Tyler, are we still gong to see that movie Saturday?" Val walked over to him.  
  
"Of Course" Tyler said.  
  
~5 Hours Later~  
  
RING RING  
  
"I'll get it" as Val raced for the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Val? This is Christy, I was wondering if you're not busy tomorrow if we could go shopping? I need an outfit for the party."  
  
"Ok. You know you can just wear anything." Val said  
  
"I know it's just I uh.I uh" Christy stuttered.  
  
"Oh I get it you want an outfit that'll impress Jamie. Right?" Val said.  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Did you listen to me at all in the car the other day?" Val said annoyed.  
  
"Yes! I mean I'm only here for another couple of days nothing will happen! Promise"  
  
"Pinky Promise?" Val said in her cute and perky voice.  
  
"Pinky Promise!"  
  
~After Shopping~  
  
"Thanks Val I had a great day thanks for showing me around." Christy said sounding very exhausted.  
  
"No problem, remember I will be here at 6:45. Fifteen minutes before we meet at the pizza parlor. Which give you two hours to be ready. Ok" Val said quickly.  
  
"Ok. See ya"  
  
Christy walked into her house and went to the spare bedroom down the hall. She went to the bathroom had a shower and curled her hair.  
  
"Fantastic!!!!" She announced finishing her hair. Looking at the clock she realized it was 5:10.  
  
She walked to her room put on some music and put on her new outfit. She bought a new knee length denim skirt and a black tank top to put under her jean jacket. She applied some make-up, but not too much and went in the living room to watch TV. And before she knew it, Val was knocking on her door. She swung it open.  
  
"WOW! You look great" Val said.  
  
"You to" Exclaimed Christy.  
  
~Pizza Parlor~  
  
"What is it with girls? They are always late"  
  
Jamie complained looking at his watch, which flashed 7:10.  
  
"Hey guy's," Val said running into the parlor with Christy.  
  
"Traffic," Muttered Christy.  
  
Jamie's jaw hit the floor. Jamie what is wrong with you, he thought to himself. You never acted like this before. Be cool. He told himself as they headed towards the table.  
  
~After eating the pizza~  
  
"Hey, um Christy? Would you like to go for a walk?" Jamie asked Christy. He waited nervously and was waiting for a yes.  
  
"Sure!" Christy said getting up and grabbing her coat.  
  
Val looked at her with a look, which said I thought we talked about this.  
  
Walking through the park at night alone with Jamie made her nervous. Not because she was afraid he would do something but because she liked him and she wasn't sure if he liked her.  
  
"Christy, I wanted to tell you this before you left." Jamie started.  
  
"I really like you." He finished. The moonlight was shining on them.  
  
"I really like you to. I wish I didn't have to leave on Thursday" Christy said trying not to choke up.  
  
Jamie put his hands around Christy and on the back of Christy's mind she could hear Val saying Jamie's a nice guy you don't want to get involved with him. Promise! Pinky Promise.  
  
I hope you guys liked that chapter. Please read and review. I need review's because if no one reviews me then I will stop if you have any suggestions please tell. 


	3. Good news and a very jealous person

Author's note: Thanks to the people who wrote reviews. Amber_1134, you're right about the Jamie thing so I will try to fix that a bit. I want at least 9 reviews by the 5th chapter or I will stop writing the story. I don not own in a heartbeat or it's characters. But I do own Christy.  
  
Jamie, Hank, Val and Tyler were all at the station doing paperwork. Except nobody seemed to be concentrated on his or her work, except Hank. Jamie couldn't stop thinking about Christy. What is wrong with me? He asked himself. I've never felt like this or acted like this. It's scary stop! Tyler couldn't stop thinking about Val. She hasn't talk to me much lately. She's just excited about Christy being here that's all. Everything will be fine tomorrow, when she leaves. Val couldn't stop thinking about Christy either. I can't believe she's leaving tomorrow. I wish she could stay longer.  
  
The bell rang and the squad left.  
  
~ Later that evening~  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Hello?" Christy said out of breath as she reached for the phone.  
  
"Hi, Christy? This is Val"  
  
" Oh hi Val what's up?"  
  
" Nothing much. Listen, I was thinking if you wanted to tomorrow you could come to the station and say good bye to everyone?" Val finished.  
  
"Great. What time?" Christy said excitedly.  
  
"Um. one o'clock. Hey, what happened the other night with you and Jamie?"  
  
"Well, we went to the park and he kissed me" Christy said dreamily.  
  
"He. he what! He kissed you!" Val said screeching.  
  
"Yes, anyways I have to go. My parents have to talk to me see you at one. Bye" Christy said before hanging up the phone.  
  
~One o'clock~  
  
Christy pulled up to Kingsport EMS. She got out of her car and walked inside. It looked deserted to her. She walked into the lobby.  
  
"SURPRISE!" everyone said jumping out from their hiding spots.  
  
" Oh my, gosh" Christy said.  
  
"What is this?" she said shocked.  
  
" A good bye party!" Val said walking to her friend.  
  
"Well, thanks you guy's but you shouldn't have,"  
  
"Of course we did" Jamie said.  
  
"Well, if you guy's wanted to have a party for me, it should have been a Welcoming Party"  
  
Everyone looked at her confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hank asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not leaving today,"  
  
"Well, when are you leaving" Tyler asked confused.  
  
"Never. I mean my parent have decided to move here to Kingsport." Christy said excitedly. This had been playing over and over in her mind last night. It was perfect. She would have her best friend back. Maybe Jamie would be her boyfriend. She would have Tyler, Hank, Val and Jamie as friends.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Val said.  
  
"You're staying?" Val asked hugging her friend.  
  
"Yes, I am"  
  
Everybody came and hugged her. She was really happy when Jamie came up to her hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Wow. That's great that you're moving here" Jamie said as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
At that moment Catie walked into the room. She saw Jamie lean in to kiss this girl she had never seen before. How could he do this to me? She thought to herself.  
  
"Hi" she said entering the room.  
  
Jamie and Christy pulled away from each other.  
  
" I see you're having a party, how come I wasn't invited?" she asked glaring at Christy.  
  
"Well, we were having a welcoming party for Christy" Val said.  
  
"I see that, who is she?" this time glaring at Jamie.  
  
"She's my best friend from New York and she is moving here"  
  
She grabbed Val's arm and dragged her out of the room.  
  
"Why was Jamie kissing her, if he didn't know her?" Catie asked furiously.  
  
"Well, he does know her. He's known her since last week."  
  
"Val, I thought you promised me you would help me keep him away from other girls because I liked him!" Catie said softly.  
  
"I tried, believe me. I constantly told her not too. But, she just wouldn't listen. Plus if you never ask Jamie out you know he will eventually end up with someone else." Val said  
  
"You know he likes me. Why is he going out with a Ditz?" Caitie asked,  
  
" She's not a ditz she's my best friend" Val said getting upset.  
  
"Wait a minute did I hear you right? I thought you just said that she is your best friend. I thought I was." And with that, Caitie turned on her heels and left.  
  
~Inside~  
  
"So to sum it all up. Caitie is my friend who gets jealous easily" Jamie finished.  
  
Val walked in.  
  
"So, did you talk to her?" Tyler asked.  
  
" I did, she is now mad at me, Jamie and Christy. At me because I let Jamie and Christy kiss, Jamie because he kissed Christy and Christy because she doesn't want her hanging around with Jamie" Val finished plopping on the couch.  
  
"That's Caitie for you, Don't worry Christy" Jamie said. 


	4. New School, new life and a question

Author's Note: I do not own In a Heartbeat or it's characters. But I don own Christy. Please r and review otherwise I will stop writing. I want at least 10 reviews after I'm done posting the 5th chapter.  
  
It was Monday. Christy had been preparing all weekend for this day. Her first day, at school. She also wanted to see Jamie she hadn't seen him all weekend. She was with Val all weekend. She really liked watching her work. Of course, Christy had to go shopping for some new clothes. She walked in the doors of her new high school. She had to admit she was nervous. She looked around she couldn't seem to find Val or Jamie. She could ask Hank or Tyler, but she couldn't find them either.  
20 minutes later, she was out of the office. She had her schedule and her lock number and combo. She turned the corner to find locker 528. She went up and tried her combo. 15, 25, 13.  
  
"Dang" she said, as she kicked her locker.  
  
" Having problems?" A familiar voice said.  
  
"Yes!" Christy said turning around. Finally, Jamie was here.  
  
"You want help?" he asked.  
  
"Please" Jamie opened her locker.  
  
"Thanks" she said. As she grabbed her books and closed her locker she saw Caitie coming towards them.  
  
" Umm. I think I'll go now," Christy said nervously turning away. But Jamie had grabbed her arm.  
  
" No, it's okay you don't have to leave just because she's coming." Jamie said.  
  
"Hi!" Caitie said with no expression in her voice.  
  
Christy felt uncomfortable. Caitie didn't like her. They told her so Thursday. The bell rang for first period. YES! She thought to herself. Saved by the bell.  
  
~After School~  
  
"Oh hi, Val" Christy said chasing after her.  
  
"Hi, how was you're first day," Val asked.  
  
"Umm. alright, I do hate the fact that we don't have the same lunch period. I had to sit by myself under this tree,"  
  
"Why? I thought Jamie had the same lunch period as you," Val said confused.  
  
"He did, it's just Caitie was sitting with him, and she was staring at me as though she was saying back off he's mine" "Ya thought so,"  
  
" Where you going?" Christy asked.  
  
"The station, you want to come?" Val said.  
  
"Sure"  
  
~At the station~  
  
Val and Christy walked in the station. Everyone was doing paperwork.  
  
" Hi" Tyler said getting up from the couch and going over to kiss Val. But before he glanced at Jamie for a minute.  
  
Jamie got up and went over to Christy.  
  
"Hi" he said.  
  
"Hi" she said. He leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Val looked at her friend and thought what is wrong with this picture?  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey umm. Tyler can I ask you something?," Jamie asked while he sat down.  
  
"You want to ask me something? Sure,"  
  
" Umm. well, you know I like Christy right?"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Well, um how do I get her to like me, like me. You know how Val likes you?"  
  
"Are you serious, this isn't like you at all Jamie" Tyler said looking at him weird.  
  
"I know, I know. It driving me crazy," Jamie said getting up and walking around.  
  
"Ok, well how about you do what I do with Val?"  
  
"Sure, just do exactly what you do?"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Got it"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Beep, Beep  
  
The squad left leaving Christy by herself. Brooke walked into the room.  
  
"Oh hi" Brooke said surprised she was there.  
  
"Hi do you know if Alex is here?"  
  
"Ya. He's in his office"  
  
Christy left the room after thanking Brooke. Wandering down the hall to Alex office.  
  
"Knock, Knock" Christy said smiling.  
  
"Hi, Christy" Alex replied.  
  
"I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure sit down" Alex motioned his hand to the sit infront of his desk.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if..  
  
Sorry to leave you with the cliffhanger I just have to end it cause I have a test tomorrow. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. 


	5. A Threat and an Ordanairy evening

Author's note: I do not own the characters of in a heartbeat. I do own Christy because she is my character. Hi guy's this is chapter 5. Which means if I do not get at least 10 reviews, I will not finish.  
  
"So why did you want us to meet you here?" Val asked.  
  
"Well," everybody was staring at Christy.  
  
"When you guy's left for a call the other day I went to talk to Alex. And I asked him if I could. Jointhesqaud" Christy finished rapidly.  
  
"Excuse me, what did you say?" Hank asked politely.  
  
"I asked Alex if I could join the squad," Christy said staring down at her lap.  
  
"And?" Tyler asked.  
  
"I took the test yesterday, and well, I uh I made it!" She finished excitedly and stared around the table. They had gone to the pizza place.  
  
"O wow, congratulations!" Jamie said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ya, that's great," everyone was telling her.  
  
"Thanks, I was hoping you guy's would say that" She concluded.  
  
Nobody noticed but Caitie was hiding behind a menu at the next table.  
  
~At School~  
  
"Hey, you," Somebody yelled at Christy. She turned around. Uh oh it was Caitie.  
  
"Uh hi," Christy said hesitantly.  
  
"You better back off," Caitie yelled.  
  
"From what?" Christy said a bit scared.  
  
" You know. JAMIE," Caitie yelled back before turning on her heels. Christy thought, I'm not going to let her talk to me like that.  
  
"No," She said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Excuse me, I thought I heard you say no!" Caitie said turning back.  
  
"I did, In fact, me and Jamie are going out Friday night," Christy said continuing.  
  
"No, you aren't. You better stay away. Or I will get you, oh I will." That day, Christy did nothing but talk to Jamie and hang around him. At the station she sat beside him on the couch (they would sneak kisses every moment possible) and they would sit beside each other in the ambulance.  
  
~Later that evening~  
  
"Hey Christy, how are you?" Val asked.  
  
"Great, you know I really enjoy Jamie being around," Christy said day dreamily.  
  
"You know he's changed a lot since you've been here,"  
  
"Really?" Christy said surprisingly.  
  
"Ya, I mean before Jamie wouldn't care if you liked him, he would be getting in trouble. But know, he's sweet, nice and he really care's about you."  
  
"Wow, I can't really picture Jamie doing that but, I'll take you're word for it, so I heard you and Tyler are going out Friday!"  
  
"Ya, he said he's taking me somewhere extra special," Val said gazing into space.  
  
"Ya Jamie and I are going to the park to ice-skate and a hot chocolate.  
  
" Well, I better get going. See ya" Val said running off.  
  
~Friday Night (Val and Tyler)  
  
Tyler knocked at the door and Brooke answered it.  
  
"Hey, Tyler," Brooke said opening the door wide.  
  
"Come in,"  
  
"Thanks Brooke,"  
  
"Val, Tyler's here"  
  
Val ran down the stairs.  
  
"Hi, Tyler"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Are you ready," he asked.  
  
"Sure, let me get my jacket."  
  
Five minutes later, they set off to the "Special Place"  
  
"So, where are we going?" Asked Val.  
  
"Like I said before, it's a surprise"  
  
They continued, to walk down the street and walked into an empty field. She saw a fire had been started and there was a log on the ground.  
  
"Tyler. What is this?"  
  
"What, you don't like it."  
  
"Tyler," she playfully slapped him.  
  
"I love it."  
  
They sat down on the log, and wrapped a blanket around them. They stared at the fire and gazed at the stars.  
  
"Val?"  
  
"Yes, Tyler"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Me too,"  
  
~Same evening (Jamie and Christy)  
  
"Hey Jamie" Christy said.  
  
"Hey there,"  
  
Jamie kissed her.  
  
"So where are we going?" Christy asked.  
  
" Hmmm. I thought maybe you'd like to go ice-skating and then maybe some hot chocolate."  
  
"Sounds.. Great" Christy said.  
  
When they reached the outdoor skating rink. They rented some ice skates and went on.  
  
"Have you ever skated before" Christy asked giggling as they stepped on to the ice.  
  
"To tell you the truth, No!"  
  
They both started giggling and skated for an hour or two. In the end, Christy fell 2 times and Jamie fell 5 times. They went in for hot chocolate.  
  
"That was so fun Jamie,"  
  
"Ya it was,"  
  
They sipped there hot chocolate and talked. Then Christy got a grim look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just thought I saw somebody I knew," She finished.  
  
"Caitie, Right?" He asked.  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Why don't you like her?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sure you, wouldn't like somebody who threatens you!" Christy concluded and her voice was rising.  
  
"Wow, wow what did you say?" he said, putting his hands on hers and pulled her back down to her seat.  
  
"That's right, She threatened me,"  
  
Hey guy's I have some good Ideas for the upcoming chapters. That is if there will be any. I need at least ten reviews and I think I have 8 so I need more review otherwise no more story. 


	6. A confusing talk and bad accident

Author's note: Hi! I do not own any characters from in a heartbeat. I only own Christy. Sorry I haven't written much but this has been a hectic week.  
  
The next day everyone was at the station. It was Saturday. Jamie and Christy ended the evening before, in good terms. She explained to him exactly what Caitie had said. He told her he would talk to her and see what the problem was. Val was in space all day. Her night with Tyler had been so. so extra special. They talked and they looked at the stars and fire and kissed. They finally left at 2:30 in the morning. Just then Caitie walked into the station.  
  
"Hey guys," she said.  
  
"Hey, Caitie, what's new?" Val asked not looking up.  
  
"Hmm. Nothing much" she concluded.  
  
"Hey, I need to talk to you" Jamie said getting up from the coach.  
  
"It's about time," she said mumbling.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked.  
  
"Uh. nothing lets go"  
  
They walked out of the station and down the road. There was a silence. Jamie still was kind of shocked at the fact that his best friend threatened his girlfriend. He turned to her.  
  
" I told Christy I would talk to you," he said.  
  
"Oh, she can't talk for herself?" she said smirking.  
  
"She can talk, but she doesn't want to talk to you because you aren't that nice Caitie. She doesn't want to hate you, it's just you hate her."  
  
"That's her problem, not mine," She finished, glaring at Jamie.  
  
"Why would you threaten her? She didn't do anything," he said.  
  
"Whatever," she said looking away.  
  
"No, not whatever tell me what is wrong!" he said angrily.  
  
She turned back tears forming in her eyes. She opened her mouth and closed it. Jamie's eye's softened.  
  
"Sorry, could you please tell me what's wrong Caitie, we have never had a problem telling each other stuff."  
  
After that she turned and ran. She continued to run. She didn't stop running until she reached her house. She threw herself onto her bed. Why couldn't Jamie understand? She loved him. She loved him so much that every time he was around, her stomach would form butterflies. She felt so good around him, so happy. Why couldn't he see that she loved him. It pained her so much to see him with another girl. Especially, one that made him happy! She couldn't stand it anymore. She had been putting up with it for 3 weeks now. She couldn't talk to Val. Christy was her best friend. At that moment Caitie stopped crying, and smiled like an idiot. She knew exactly what she had to do.  
  
~At the Station~  
  
Jamie walked in sighing and plopping on the couch. Christy was going to ask him what happened, when the bell sounded.  
  
"Lets go guys," Hank said.  
  
They hadn't gotten many calls today. So, Hank had been glad that the bell rang, (not happy because someone was hurt. But because everyone was so. Different today).  
  
" You coming Val?" Tyler asked. Breaking her thoughts.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
And with that Tyler, Hank, Jamie, Christy and Val ran out of the station.  
  
~Later that evening~  
  
Ring, Ring  
  
"Got it," Jamie yelled.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is Jamie there?" someone said on the other line  
  
"This is,"  
  
"Hey, it's me Christy,"  
  
"Hi,"  
  
"Well, I called to ask you what happened earlier when you talked to Caitie?"  
  
"Nothing much, I think she started crying and then she ran off,"  
  
"Oh, well I have to go and get supper ready. Talk to you later. Bye""  
  
"Bye,"  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Jamie walked into the doors of his high school. He looked around but he couldn't find Christy, Val, Hank or Tyler. Then the A.P went off.  
  
"Would Jamie Waite please report to the office, Jamie Waite?"  
  
What? What did I do now? He thought on the way to the office.  
  
"Jamie Waite?" A lady with huge glasses asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's me!"  
  
"Phone call for you on line 2"  
  
That was odd. Jaime never got phone calls at school.  
  
"Hello?" he asked confused.  
  
"Jamie? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah," he said recognizing Val's voice.  
  
"What's wrong why aren't you at school?"  
  
"There. there was an accident!" She said cracking up a bit.  
  
"What do you mean? Are you okay? What about Tyler or Hank? Where is Christy?" He said scared out of his wits.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Tyler and Hank are okay. It's. It's Christy. She's in the hospital!" Val said finishing.  
  
"Oh my god!" He said dropping the phone. But picking it up again.  
  
"What. where are you?" He asked.  
  
"We are all at Kingsport Hospital," she finished.  
  
"I will be right there," he said hanging up the phone and running out of the building. 


End file.
